Past Scars, Present Desires
by AnimeWolfKagero
Summary: Ken has always admired Ran and willingly becomes his lover, but can Ken's love save Aya when the redheads past threatens to destroy all he loves...including Ken? AyaKen Rated M for lemon and vilence in later chapters. Firs Fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ken Hidaka slammed his clawed hand into the chest of the assassin intent on tearing his head off. The man fell in a heap to the ground before the former-soccer player's might. Turning Ken headed now towards the sound of steel slashing through the air, where his team leader Aya Fujiyama was fighting against Brad Crawford. He came through the door just in time to see Aya holding his katana up in the air, his violet eyes sharp and fiery, with the intent of stabbing Crawford in the chest. Ken saw the wounded assassin, the one Aya had most likely though he'd already killed in his haste to get to Crawford, was raising a gun at Aya from his position on the ground.

Ken's fist caught the man mid jaw and sent the gun shot spiraling harmlessly off into the air. Aya hesitated for a moment at the shot, but when Ken flipped him a salute he resumed his stance. Ken's sea-green eyes widened…the end of Brad Crawford, might have actually been at hand. Those eyes blinked though when the sound of an engine reached Ken's ears. They widened again as the brunette saw a car come crashing through a nearby wall in the building, headed right for him. The wind got knocked out of him as a body crashed into his sending him flying out of the way of the oncoming car and under a table nearby. Ken groaned at the pain in his head from when it had hit the ground and looked up at his rescuer.

"Aya," Ken realized in shock as the red head's body shielded his own from the storm of plaster and debris that flew through the air.

"Don't expect me to save your no-good butt next time!"

Ken winced at Aya's harsh words then looking over the man's black clad shoulder to see Brad Crawford getting into the car, and the car taking off.

"Damn it, he got away!" Ken wished instantly that he could take the words back. If Aya hadn't had to save Ken's butt from turning into road, uh floor-kill then Brad Crawford would be dead. It was Ken's fault. He wasn't scared of having to face Crawford again he was scared of presently having to face Aya. The red-head stood up brushing off his jacket," Get up, andlet's go."

Ken sat there for a few seconds as Aya's words sunk in.

'Get up, let's go', not 'Die you freaking idiot'?

Getting to his feet Ken removed his Bugnuks, clawed gloves, and put them in his pants pockets. Aya went over to where he'd dropped his katana and shoved it back into its sheath a fair bit rougher then he normally did. Ken gulped to himself.

"Hey," a voice called from the doorway causing the two young men to turn and stare. Omi and Youji had just come through the doorway," Where's Crawford you two…holy, what happened in here?"

Ken cringed, if Aya hadn't bitten his head off then Youji definitely would, no one was lucky enough to avoid the wrath of both men.

"He got into the car that came tearing through the wall," Aya said flatly. Ken blinked in shock Aya had just lied, well maybe not lied but definitely with held the whole truth.

"How does he always get away?!" Omi wailed. Youji shrugged," the guy is slick kid, what can I say?"

Ken watched as the two wandered back toward the door. Ken started to follow them in a daze, quickly glancing back at Aya. The tall red-head assassin was removing his blood stained gloves like he always did after a mission, his violet eyes even and calm. Aya had saved him, Aya hadn't killed him for letting Crawford get away, Aya hadn't told the others what had happened, Aya wasn't even fuming; what was going on, too many miracles in one day was scary! When Ken felt a hand on his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin, and that was before he felt the familiar presence behind him. Aya had caught him he knew there was no way he'd get away with screwing up the mission. He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever punishment was bound to come. His eyes snapped open as warm breathe fanned his ear as Aya said," Baka, next time move on your own and save me a heart-attack."

With that Aya breezed right past him and went through the door that Omi and Youji had already passed through. Ken stood there, rooted to the ground like a tree, frozen. Slowly, like an owl, he blinked.

'What just happened?'

"Kenken, which color would look best with chocolate brown?" Ken winced at the nickname the schoolgirl called him by.

The flower-shop was always full after the school's let out for the day, but this week was the worst, because girls were shopping for prom. Well not exactly. It was the boys responsibility apparently to buy the corsage but these girls wanted to know what flowers to tell there dates, there poor unfortunate dates Ken added to himself, to get for them.

"Kenken," the girl who he'd been stuck helping whined.

"Red, red would look best with the brown," Ken muttered. Speaking of red, where was Aya? It was his and Ken's shift right now and the scarlet-haired assassin was nowhere to be seen. As soon as he'd managed to get the annoying girl out of the shop Ken went in search of the Weiss leader; even if he ended up on the wrong end of Aya's katana there was no way he was letting him get away with sticking Ken with all the work, uh-uh, no way in hell. He was about to go through the door into the back room when the front door opened, the little bell ringing a warning. Ken turned to what would most likely be another 10 minutes of misery at the hands of an over energetic school girl, and blinked when he saw it was Aya who had come through the door.

Ken opened his mouth to ask where the hell the red-head had been but the red-head in question sent him the weirdest look Ken had ever seen on the man's face. It wasn't anger, nor was it Aya's normal emotionless stare, it was something else entirely. Aya looked away and walked right past Ken into the back room. Ken blinked and stared after the man. What the hell was going on?

"Oi, what's up with him?" Ken jumped as Youji seemed to materialize out of nowhere behind the counter.

"No idea," Ken muttered shoving his fingers into his hair. He honestly had no idea.

Over the course of that day Ken's suspicions about something being wrong with Aya were confirmed. The entire morning shift Aya had been in the back room, until Ken came back there for lunch whereas the man had gone to the front room. Then when the shift change had finally come, to the relief of a frazzled Ken, Aya had pointedly ignored him the entire time they'd been in the greenhouse tending to the flowers. The trip to the diner down the street to pick up food, the dinner table, the living room after, the entire time Aya was ignoring Ken and avoiding him like the plague. Omi and Youji were just as surprised as the brunette when it came to how Aya was acting. To Omi Aya was a guardian; to Youji Aya was his favorite argument buddy, as for Ken…well out of the three of them Ken had the most normal friend relationship with Aya, so Aya ignoring him was either the anger of not killing Crawford the night before coming out…or the world was going to end. Though Youji insisted it was the second one, which he was probably only saying so he could have an excuse to go out and party like it was his last night on earth, Ken knew it was the first one.

Usually after dinner Ken, Youji, and Omi would watch TV while Aya would read a book and give them disgusted glances when they cheered or yelled at whatever they were watching on the plasma screen. Today though, Aya simply grabbed a book and went up to his room for what was most likely going to be the rest of the night. Ken felt so dejected that while Omi and Youji were laughing at a movie he was thinking about the night before. How he'd messed up Aya's chance to permanently end Brad Crawford. He shouldn't have been surprised that Aya wasn't happy with him today but it wasn't like Aya to put off till tomorrow what he could have done today. If Aya was mad at him he would have ripped him to pieces last night. This meant that Ken had done something else to upset Aya.

"Hey Ken there's a soccer game on," Omi chirped. Ken got up," I'm going to bed."

The little blonde's bright blue eyes gaped up at him and Youji had an expression of such shock on his face it made his sunglasses slide down to the tip of his nose.

"Ken…it's before 10:00, there is a soccer game on…you want to watch it." Youji said slowly as if he was correcting Ken's previous sentence.

"I'm tired," and in all honestly Ken was. He felt way too guilty to watch a soccer game. So without a word Ken left the room and a very shocked Omi and Youji.

Ken woke up in degrees and let out a groan when he looked at the alarm clock. It was two in the morning. Sitting up on his bed he realized he'd fallen asleep in his clothes, and instead of falling asleep instantly as was normal for him he'd spent at least three hours tossing and turning trying to go to sleep only to wake up 2 hours later. Getting up from his bed Ken made the decision to go down into the kitchen and scarf down the gallon of ice cream in the fridge. Since the ice cream belonged to Youji and Youji never shared the food he bought for himself, Ken knew just how miserable he was if he was willing to face Youji's wrath when the man woke up.

Month's before he had accepted that Aya was his friend and nothing more, at least to Aya. He'd buried the weird idolization he had for the older man in the graveyard where his childhood dreams of soccer glory rested in pieces. He couldn't bury the fact that those emotions had existed and that he'd looked up to Aya and always would but he could hide it. If Youji and Omi found out about how he thought of Aya as some superhero they would either laugh at him or live in fear of him. As for Aya…he didn't even want to think about it. The guy would kill him if he found out that Ken thought of him as heroic.

In bare feet he tromped down to the kitchen and headed for the fridge. His hand froze on the freezer handle when a voice said;" If you're headed for Youji's ice cream I would suggest you stop where you are."

Ken whirled around to see Aya sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ken wheezed putting his hand on his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating. Aya brandished the cup of what was most likely tea in his hand.

"I mean what are you doing here in the dark." Ken murmured, finally calming down a bit.

Aya shrugged," I like the dark."

"Wow you like something? I'm shocked," Ken managed to joke before grabbing a cup from the cupboard and helping himself to the pot of tea Aya had made. For what seemed like an eternity they sat in silence, in the dark, drinking tea, not speaking, and not looking at anything but there cups. Finally it was too much and Ken opened his mouth to say something, but the questioning look from Aya had him shutting his mouth.

"See you in the morning," Ken managed putting his cup in the sink and turned with the intention of going back upstairs, instead bumping into Aya's chest.

"What," when had he moved? Ken's next question was,' what the hell?!' as Aya put his hands on the sink on either side of Ken' waist, effectively trapping him as he stared at him. Ken leaned back so he could see Aya's face.

"You were going to ask why I ignored you all day weren't you?"

Ken cringed,' busted!'

Ken blinked as Aya leaned closer. He had time to realize that Aya smelt like vanilla before the red-head spoke again," Well?"

Ken lowered his eyes guiltily;" I know I screwed up the mission last night, but I know that it's something else I did that's got you so mad at me."

Aya was silent, staring at Ken.

Ken kept going," Come on man, I know you're pissed so just tell me what's wrong, hit me, hell you can even hang me upside down from the ceiling fan; do whatever you want to me just quit ignoring me!"

Aya's expression was unreadable," anything huh?"

Ken was already regretting his outburst but he swallowed and nodded," Uh-huh."

"Fine," with that Aya ducked down and fused his lips to Ken's. Ken almost heard his brain cells dying as his eyes widened like a fish. Aya was kissing him…Aya was fucking kissing him! Ken opened his mouth to say something but Aya ignored that and instead took the opportunity to shove his tongue down Ken's throat. Ken moaned helplessly and gripped the sink where he was pinned to keep from sliding to the floor in a boneless blob. His temperature was rising, his IQ was sinking, and his body was taking over. Aya moved his hands from the sink to dig into Ken's hips, and the brunette winced a bit at the slight discomfort that caused. Aya's tongue continued to swirl around the inside of Ken's mouth searching out the dark recesses that made the brunette moan. When Aya finally pulled away Ken's breathe was labored, his brain was long gone, and his body was painfully tight.

"That's what was bothering me, now do you regret asking?"

Ken managed to open his eyes as he caught his breathe. Looking up he saw the expression on Aya's face that he had seen that morning. He realized now what it was; not anger, not a total lack of emotion, but desire.

At some point after his brain had booked it Ken had worked his arms around Aya's neck and now, he didn't want to move them. So he just sort of hung there while Aya kept his arms around Ken's waist.

"You said I could do anything, I don't want to stop there," Aya muttered into Ken's neck. Ken shivered.

He had always closest to Aya, heck Omi and Youji even said that he and Aya were best friends, so Ken thought that was what he and Aya were, friends. Despite this though, occasionally he would feel a twinge somewhere if Aya happened to look particularly dangerous or sexy, which was pretty much all the time, but now that wayward twinge was turning into a full-blown arousal. Ken couldn't work his tongue but let out a sort of grunt of agreement and tightened his arms around Aya's neck. His answer was a soft bite to the neck and Aya pulling him toward the stairs. For the entire trip to the apartments upstairs Ken stared at the hand fastened on his wrist. His own tanned skin was a stark backdrop to Aya's ivory colored hand.

He heard a click and realized he was in Aya's room and Aya had just locked the door.

Ken felt just as much as saw that heated violet gaze rake over his clothed body and it made him shiver. Aya stepped away from the door and moved to stand directly in front of the brunette, looking down at him. Two hands started at Ken's forearms, bared by the T-shirt he was wearing, and trailed up to his shoulders, over his neck and stopping to cup his face on either side, a light but erotic touch that made him close his eyes tightly.

What the hell was going on?! Okay though this was a way better outcome then the torture Ken had been expecting from Aya for whatever he'd done to upset him, okay so he found the red-head attractive, okay so Aya apparently wanted him; those things he could understand. What he couldn't understand though was….WHY IN HELL DID AYA WANT HIM?!

The focus of Ken's thoughts was absently moving his hands back down the path they had come, and gripping Ken's hips turned him around so that his back was to Aya and the bed was in front of him.

Holy Crap.

"Aya," Ken managed to work the word out of his lax mouth," why…do you…want…this?"

There was silence for a moment and then Ken felt more then heard the words spoken behind him on his neck," Because of you, Baka."

Eh?

Ken glanced over his shoulder to see Aya resting his head there. The hands that had gripped his hips now hooked loosely around them, in a relaxed embrace.

Embrace, Ken realized. Aya was hugging him; now he was really confused!

"When I first met you we nearly killed each other, but when we became partners you just stuck your hand out like we'd known one another for years and that first meeting never happened. Outright forgiveness for no reason at all to a complete stranger who had nearly killed you and thought a simple honest apology could make up for that."

The hug tightened a bit, succeeding in pulling Ken and Aya's bodies closer together.

"In that moment you reminded me so much of my little sister that I decided to keep a close eye on you."

'Aya had a sister?' Ken thought, though his thoughts sidetracked when he thought of the fact that he reminded Aya of said sister. Ouch. Ken felt every nerve in his body light up as Aya lifted his head a bit causing his hair to brush the back of Ken's neck, the soft velvet caress causing Ken's body to stiffen like iron.

"Time passed and though you reminded me so much of my sister, you baffled me in how different you also were from her. Your obsession with soccer, the fact that schoolgirls to you were nails on a chalkboard, how you could wear orange with black and still look dangerous on missions."

Ken turned and glared bringing his elbow up to catch Aya's jaw," Don't make fun of my jacket you…"

Aya caught Ken's arm and looked down at him, his violet eyes cloudy. Ken gasped inwardly to himself and relaxed the arm that Aya held captive. Those amethyst eyes held his captive as Aya brought the back of Ken's hand to his mouth and kissed it," There is also that protective instinct you have over that orange jacket which is your trademark."

Aya let go of his hand and resumed his earlier position, now resting his face in the crook of Ken's neck. Ken was losing it, he knew. His face was flushed, his breathe was ragged, his manhood was painfully aroused and yet Aya was typically calm and collected. Ken felt like a damn woman!

"Because you reminded me of my sister I watched you, because of how you make you, _you,_ I fell for my teammate Siberian, and the man Ken Hidaka."

Ken let out a surprised yelp when Aya's tongue unexpectedly, by now he should have learned to expect that, slicked up the side of his neck and the red-head placed another light kiss there. Ken let his head fall forward with a groan," Crap, you're making me lose it; get on with it already before I pass out."

Ken's eyes snapped open,' _what did I just say?!_'

He had a pretty good idea what he'd said for at that moment Aya spun him around again, gave him a push, and Ken found himself on his back in Aya's bed with Aya on all fours above him. Unexpectedly the older man was smiling down at him. Aya, the Ice King, the Cold-Blooded Assassin leader of Weiss, was smiling.

" You certainly know how to ruin a moment, huh Kenken?"

Ken cringed at the nickname," Aw man don't call me that, those scary girls are the last thing I want to think about right now."

Ken slapped a hand over his mouth in shock at his statement, blushing as Aya laughed softly. The hand on his cheek wouldn't let him look away to hide his red face. With nowhere else to look Ken looked at Aya again, seeing that the man's face was once more filled with desire. As he stared he saw the expression change to one of pained concern as Aya spoke again.

"Ken," he said stroking the younger man's cheek," if you don't want this then tell me now, I don't want to force," Ken swallowed the last bit of that sentence with his mouth as he raised his head to kiss Aya.


	2. The Bond established

Aya tensed in surprise for a moment before returning the kiss, deepening it. For a good solid few minutes they kissed, Ken on his back and Aya above him, there tongues mating together and there breathes mingling. It was Aya who pulled back, and then for another minute the two men just stared at one another, faces flushed, breathe ragged, eyes glazed.

Ken hadn't known what possessed him to kiss Aya with such force, but he'd known why he'd wanted to. He didn't want Aya to think he didn't want him; that was the last thing he wanted Aya to think. Emboldened Ken leaned up on his elbows to press a kiss to one of Aya's ears," I want this."

The breath left Ken's body in a rough whoosh as he was pinned to the bed again, this time by his wrists. Once again his brain turned to mush as Aya's tongue invaded his mouth. Ken groaned and wrapped his arms around Aya's back. He wasn't surprised by the fact that the muscles of Aya's back were numerous and hard, he was surprised that the skin beneath the shirt that covered them was soft. His questing fingers found the edge of Aya's black shirt the same moment that Aya's teeth found the collar of his own shirt. Ken gasped when warm lips began to roam his collar bone and neck. Roaming his fingers over Aya's back, being distracted by Aya's mouth, Ken allowed his mind to cloud completely. Finding that his exploration of Aya's back had loosened the older man's shirt Ken pressed his lips to the expanse of pale shoulder that was presented to him. The groan that the simple touch pulled from Aya tickled Ken's skin, and made the brunette give a groan of his own.

When Aya tugged Ken's shirt up and over his head the brunette managed not to shudder. Other parts of his body twitched however when Aya began to languidly bathe his body in wet kisses. He didn't notice that Aya had removed his own shirt until he felt there chests make contact when Aya moved up from where he was torturing Ken's belly to press another heated kiss to the brunette's lips. He managed to keep his eyes partway open as his mouth was ruthlessly attacked and through his own lowered lashes he watched Aya.

Like the hand's that kept his captive Aya's chest was pale as ivory yet hot as fire where it pressed to his own sun browned skin. Looking to Aya's face what breathe he had caught in his throat as he saw the red-heads face, flushed, heated, and impassioned. The sight made his already tight pants even tighter to his aroused body and he moaned a little wriggling in an attempt to get Aya's attention. His wriggling only made Aya pin him harder to the bed and start moving his tongue even deeper within Ken's mouth.

"_Aya_", Ken managed to disengage there tongues long enough to say. Slowly the red-head pulled back tugging one last time on Ken's lower lip with his teeth before looking him in the eye. Ken whimpered and wantonly lifted his hips in silent plea. He nearly sighed when Aya released him from the confines of his cargo pants, but instead let out a strangled hiss when Aya shoved his hand into the front opening of his boxers and fingered his man hood. Throwing his head back against the mattress Ken clenched his teeth tightly. Aya stared down at his soon to be lover and on a whim bent down to lave attention on the tight buds that were now prominent on the brunette's chest. Wanting more of those little mewling sounds that worked up from the flat stomach where his free hand was resting Aya licked his way up the column of Ken's throat and set his mouth where the shoulder and neck connected, sucking on it like a rare treat. Ken sighed as he slowly spiraled down from the intensity of Aya's hand on his most private part and found that he was in a good position to lick a shell-pink ear near his head. With a wicked grin Aya suddenly bit down hard on the spot he'd been kissing, aiming to mark Ken somewhere that only he had the right to see. Ken's eyes snapped open and he actually yelped in pain into Aya's ear. When Aya removed his teeth and turned to stare at him Ken flushed to the roots of his hair and buried his head in Aya's chest to hide his face.

Ken blinked and absently rubbed his head there. He felt a rumble against his cheek and heard an odd noise above him. Had Aya just laughed? Curiously and with a wicked grin of his own Ken rubbed his head harder against the flat muscled expanse of chest above him and pulled another weird noise from Aya; apparently the icy red-head was ticklish.

"Stop that," Aya demanded shoving his hands into Ken's hair, to make the brunette look at him. The laughter in both there eyes died down to a lusty haze and soon they were kissing again as Aya started working Ken's pants and boxers down past the athletes hips, untying the orange jacket that was always wrapped around that waist like a bow that hid a present.

"Oi Aya!" The shout and pounding on the bedroom door caused Aya and Ken to freeze. Both turned there heads to the door which Youji was apparently behind.

Ken's eyes widened and he instinctively clutched Aya's wrists that were on either side of his hips.

"Aya I know your there answer me!"

Obviously Youji knew Aya was there, but Ken was relieved to note that he didn't know Ken was there either.

"What do you want Baka?" Aya said irritably letting go of the jacket he'd been untying to glare at the door.

"I was headed off to bed after watching a great soccer game when I thought to myself 'Gee, I wonder why Ken's not asking me if that was the greatest game of all time', when I remembered, 'oh yeah he was so upset about Aya ignoring him today that he didn't watch the soccer game.' Ken didn't watch the soccer game Aya!" Youji put plenty of emphasis on the last part of his statement.

Ken slapped a hand over his eyes as he started to blush," Gonna kill him!"

"Youji," Omi's soft and shocked voice joined Youji's ranting," Don't be mean just tell him that Ken was upset and leave it at that before you two start a fight."

"Youji I'm busy." Aya said flatly.

Ken's blush got a few shades darker as Aya returned to his jacket again.

"Aya don't be your typical ice-master self and take your who-knows-where-it-came-from anger out on something other then Ken, kapish? That's all I wanted to say."

Aya stopped in the act of tugging Ken's jacket loose to speak again," Youji I can assure you that tomorrow I will not ignore Ken, happy?"

"Apologize to him too."

"Youji!"

Ken could barely hear Omi's rebuke of Youji's other request for at that moment Aya had tossed his jacket onto the floor and was pulling his pants and boxers off his legs. He then bent down and licking the length of Ken's manhood. Ken let out a loud groan at the strange feeling and then slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just done.

"Oh for the love of…it's an apology Aya you don't have to moan about it."

Ken slapped both hands over his eyes this time at his embarrassment and Youji's stupidity.

"Fine," Aya said as he started to remove his own pants," I'll apologize to him."

"Don't be rotten about either!"

"Youji don't you know when to quit?!"

Aya who hadn't taken his gaze away from Ken the whole time stroked a hand down his thigh," Oh I don't think Ken will be mad at me."

"Fine, Goodnight!" Sounds of heavy footsteps storming down the hall made Ken wonder how Youji could be so sneaky on missions.

"Good night Aya." Omi's goodbye was much quieter, as was his retreat down the hall. Aya moved to loom over Ken," You aren't mad at me are you Kenken?"

"N…no, I'm not." Ken said carefully. Aya grinned and then carefully started to lick his long fingers. Ken didn't know how, but he was aroused by the sight of Aya's tongue caressing his fingers the way that it had earlier caressed Ken's body. His concentration was broken when Aya slid a finger into his orifice. Ken's body jerked off its own accord and Ken gripped Aya's thighs as the red-head moved to straddle him.

"Ken this will be easier if you…will you roll over?" Aya's shaky voice was what gave Ken the emotional will to do as he asked. Rolling over onto his stomach Ken turned to look over his shoulder as Aya slid another finger into him. This feeling was so much more then the first. Ken moaned and dropped his head to the pillow. The third finger that joined the others….was almost too much to comprehend as he bit his hand to keep from crying out, and writhed on the bed. Those three fingers made love to him as they stretched and moved within the hole slicked by Aya. Soon Ken was moving his hips in a silent demand for more…more then that already incredible touch. With strength he didn't know he had he turned to look over his shoulder again. The sight of Ken looking at him, his eyes desirous, biting his knuckle to silence his cries, showed Aya what his teammate wanted.

"Relax Kenken it'll make it easier."

Ken was about to ask what Aya meant but he had a pretty good idea when Aya removed his fingers and plunged inside him with something a fair bit bigger. Ken's back arched and a muffled grunt made its way around his fist.

"Ow."

Aya nearly chuckled at Ken's flat tone and small reaction to what was most likely substantial pain, but the pure pleasure he felt as Ken's tight channel squeezed him killed the laughter and he moaned instead. Unable to stop himself he moved. Ken felt blood enter his mouth from his bleeding knuckles but he felt Aya thrusting into him more. Removing his fist he put both hands on the bed to prop himself up and moved back to feel more of that wonderful, invading feeling. Sweat started to build on both there bodies and there breathing became labored. Ken moaned as Aya leaned over him and kissed his shoulder. Just when he started to feel the pressure building in his own body Aya reached under Ken's stomach to grasp the neglected arousal hidden there. Ken gasped and screwed his eyes shut tightly. Thrusting into Ken and rubbing Ken's arousal Aya said one thing before he completely lost it,

"Come with me!"

So Ken did. Both men came at nearly the same time. Ken came first spilling his seed on the sheets then nearly coming again as he felt the hot rush of Aya's seed burst within him. Both men collapsed to the sheets.

For a few blissful moments Ken was crushed comfortably beneath Aya as his body slowed from its frantic sexual race until finally he felt like he might be able to move his pinky. He felt Aya move over him and felt warm lips brush his brow along with fingers that smoothes sweat dampened hair away from his face. He nearly whimpered when Aya pulled his weight away.

"Out of the bed."

Ken felt the happy little cocoon he'd been in tear around him at Aya's words, but did as he bade. He got out of the bed and bent down to grab his pants.

So what if Aya had kissed him. So what if Aya had admitted he desired him. So what if he'd just had sex with him; it didn't mean that Aya actually liked him. Lusting and liking were two different ball games. Even though Ken knew that this was something Aya probably did he still felt dejected being kicked out of his lovers, could they call themselves that, bed right after being with him.

"What are you doing?"

Ken paused in the act of pulling on his boxers to stare back at Aya. The red-head was watching him curiously, naked in the middle of the now re-made bed. Ken blushed at the fact that the sheets stained with his seed were slung over the laundry basket in the corner and at the fact that trails of Aya's seed were still running down his legs.

"I just wanted to fix the bed you aren't getting away from me that easily."

"Oh, right…" Ken dropped his boxers and climbed back onto the bed. Aya tugged on his wrist and pulled him against his chest as they lay down. Ken blushed as he realized he was close enough to hear Aya's heart beat. He sighed in contentment though when strong arms held him close and resting his head on Aya's chest he closed his eyes.

"Kenken," Aya asked. Making a note to only let Aya use that name and to rebuke anyone else Ken looked up and blinked when his lips were caught in a sweet after-the-fun kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Good…goodnight Aya."

"Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone I'm ticklish."


	3. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: For the past two chapters I have forgotten to write a disclaimer and as I do not want to get arrested here it is. I do not own 'Weiss Kreus' or any of it's characters, this is only a non-profit fan fic.**

Chapter 3

"Why not Kenken?!" The girl asked her eyes wide and imploring. Ken winced," Please don't call me that, the other guys always tease me about it."

The shop was busy again as it had been a few weeks earlier when the very same girl had asked him what color flower would go best with her chocolate brown prom dress; Ken knew it was the same girl as she had reminded him. Apparently though her prom hadn't panned out so well as she'd come back today to ask him out.

"I told you," Ken rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, making sure that Youji was out of earshot," I'm already involved with someone."

"Really?"

Oh the wonders of the female brain, Ken thought to himself.

"Uh-huh, known this someone for a long time and we finally decided it was okay to start going out."

"Oh she's so lucky."

Ken managed not to wince and cast an apologetic glance towards the lucky 'girl' to whom his admirer was referring. Aya who had been watching the whole exchange with a vaguely amused look on his face raised a brow at him and shrugged. Apparently not phased by the soft, but still a, rejection the girl smiled and left the shop with her giggling friends. Ken slapped a hand to his forehead," I just don't get girls."

"Join the club Kenken." Aya said patting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now aren't you glad I made you apologize Aya?" Ken jumped as Youji appeared out of what seemed like nowhere and put a hand on his other shoulder and giving it a squeeze," Now I must ask that young lady if she would like me for a date."

With that Youji departed from the store.

"I don't get that oaf," Aya muttered. Ken gave a nervous laugh at Youji's hasty departure, realizing that now he and Aya were left alone to man the fort, since Omi was at school. Looking around though the brunette realized that there wasn't anyone left in the store. He should have known better since after 7:00 most of there high school customers were headed to movies, clubs, or dinner. On a much nicer note, he saw that Aya hadn't taken his hand off his shoulder yet. Since that night weeks earlier he'd more often than not found himself giving the red head light touches that to the un-trained eye could be mistaken for friendly pats; he'd been pleased to have been on the receiving end of those kinds of touches from Aya as well. He blinked when Aya brushed his lips over his brow before moving to the back room. A bit dazed Ken brushed his fingers over his forehead.

The first day after there encounter had been awkward. Waking up in Aya's bed alone, sneaking to his room to shower and change clothes, then facing the red-head in day-light had been one of the greatest challenges of Ken's life. Aya hadn't been ignoring him, but he wasn't treating him any different from usual either. Ken had been afraid that the man who had taken him, it was weird to even think it, the night before might be regretting doing so. It wasn't until during dinner when he'd felt Aya's foot brush his leg sneakily under the table while Youji and Omi were filling him in about the soccer game he'd missed that Ken's fears were put to rest. Over the past few weeks, love-making took a second, but pleasurable, seat to simply sleeping in the same bed and little sneak kisses like the one he'd just received were frequent, as long as Omi and/or Youji weren't present.

Ken was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bell-ring in the doorway. Turning around he saw a tall man in a long black rain coat come in. Ken narrowed his eyes at him," Can I help you?"

"Is there a Ran Fujiyama here?"

Ken blinked. The last name was Aya's but the first name was new. Probably only a coincidence.

"I'm sorry," Ken said carefully," there's no one named Ran here."

"No one named Ran huh," the man didn't sound like he believed Ken. Stepping farther into the shop the man began to browse the shelves, looking at the flowers, sniffing them occasionally. It wasn't until the man passed him to look at another shelf that Ken noticed how tall he was. The man had to be at least 6'6! If the coat hadn't looked weird on a dry day then the man's height would have drawn any wandering eye to him. Ken flinched a bit when the man raised gold-brown eyes to stare at him.

"You're sure?" The man asked again.

Okay, now Ken was getting annoyed," Yes, I don't even know anyone named Ran."

"Then he must be going by an alias now," the man gave a sigh; his gaze shifted as he thoughtfully stared at Ken. That was when Ken noticed the chill that had been creeping up his spine since the man had walked in was spreading to his body. He couldn't move, he realized, couldn't even speak or twitch a finger. This wasn't fear; it felt like his body was being held forcibly in place.

"Now then," the coat-man said gripping Ken's chin painfully so that the brunette was forced to meet his gaze," let me see if you know the face to the name."

The yelp caught in Ken's throat as he felt cold, cruel fingers begin to dig into his mind. This was…so much worse then any physical pain, it was like someone was digging a dagger into his heart, mind, and soul. By a will that wasn't his own his memories began to play before him.

"_Kenji be careful!"_

"_He's alright dear; he's learning to ride a bike, not sky-diving."_

A memory about his parents, Ken realized dully.

"_Dad, dad look at what I can do!" he shouted bouncing the soccer ball expertly on his knee. His dad looked up from the barbecue and grinned at him," That's great Kenji, you're a regular pro."_

'Stop it', Ken sobbed mentally. This was an invasion into his innermost being. This was someone watching his memories, emotions, and feelings like a movie.

"_My name is….Aya, Aya Fujiyama."_

"_I'm Ken, Ken Hidaka."_

It was then that Ken realized where the invader was headed. It was going after his memories of Aya. His memories of missions, living together as Assassins, there ambitions and goals, there feelings for each other…he couldn't let that person see those!

With a cry Ken managed to break his balance and fell back hitting his head on the front counter. The pain was excruciating, but it was physical, bearable, and most importantly it had broken the invader's contact with his mind.

Ken panted as if he'd run a marathon, looking up to glare defiantly at the man.

"Humph, you're a clever boy aren't you? Ah well as much as I would have loved to get more info, I got what I need…" the man was cut off by the right hook to his jaw. Ken hadn't noticed Aya vaulting over the counter and his head until the man was sent crashing to the floor and he was being propped up in Aya's arms.

"Keith you bastard what did you do to him!?" Aya shouted. The man managed to sit up and began to rub his throbbing jaw," Hey there Ran nice to see you to. I didn't do much to him, tried to mind probe for all his memories about you but he broke my hold by trying to crack his own head open."

"Damn it Keith," Aya muttered viciously under his breathe. Now that the little blinking stars were no longer dominating his vision Ken saw just how mad Aya was. He'd only seen that kind of fury when Aya thought of or saw Brad Crawford. Aya's eyes were furious, his mouth a grim line, he looked more like a lion ready to viciously tear apart its prey then a human. Ken was a bit scared. More then scared though he was confused. The man kept calling Aya 'Ran', and Aya knew who the man was obviously.

"Alright then, to business, Ran I need you to come back with me, we need you back, Marcus told me not to come back without you."

"Then I suggest you find a hotel since you won't be going back unless hell freezes over!"

With that Aya propped Ken against the front desk gently and stood up to personally throw Keith out. The man held up his hands and backed away slowly," Hey, hey chill out I'm going. Sheesh if at all possible your attitude is worse now then before. Oh and you," the man looked at Ken," I'm sorry about poking around in your past, the mind probe is tricky, I was only looking for stuff applying to him, I won't tell anyone what I saw." What was strange is that the man sounded genuinely sorry. The bell rang signaling the man's hasty departure.

Ken looked up at his friend and saw that he was shaking.

"Aya," he murmured.

----------

Ken winced as Aya propped the bag of ice on the back of his head. The shop was closed an hour early and they were in the back room. Ken was now wondering if the mind probe would have been better then the method he'd used to break it.

"And I thought Shuldich was bad, that guy tried to peel my mind apart like an orange."

"I'm sorry Ken," Aya said for what was quite likely the twenty-second time.

"Aya I know you're sorry and courtesy of your fist I'm sure that Keith guy is sorry too but I'd much rather you tell me who that guy was and why he kept calling you 'Ran'."

There was a lengthy pause and Ken wondered if he'd gone too far.

"Ran…is my real name."

"'Kay, you know Kenji is my real name so using a fake one isn't strange." Ken encouraged.

"The guy's name is Keith he's a member of the team I belonged to when I was just starting out after Crawford. That ability you witnessed and felt was 'Mind Probe'; believe it or not, out of there abilities, Keith's are the least bit deadly."

"You sure about that?" Ken murmured, shuddering as he remembered the unbearable pain.

"Hey at least you'll live through it."

"So about this group, who's Marcus?"

"A bastard."

"I don't mean species I mean what is the connection between him and you?"

"He was the group leader now let's get the swelling down…."

"Aya why are you…."

"Ken; I don't want to talk about it right now!"

Ken cringed as Aya shouted. Realizing himself what he'd done Aya slapped a hand to his head," I'm sorry Ken, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

Ken stared up at him. Through out the entire time they'd been working together Aya had always kept most details of his life and past secret. Just because they were closer now, and lovers on the side didn't mean that was going to change overnight. Though it hurt being kept out of any part of Aya's life now Ken reached up and patted the hand that rested on his shoulder," Alright, you can talk about it when you're ready."

His answer was a kiss that swept clean any remainder of the cruel mental attack, and helped warm the cold that had seeped into his heart at Aya's distress.

-------------

"….He works at a flower shop now, looks about the same save for being taller; he's still got that pissed off attitude though."

"Anything else that could help us convince him to come back?"

To the asker of the question Keith gave a grin and rubbed his still aching jaw," If we play our cards right we may just get it. Ran apparently has a best-bud now…"

to be continued...


	4. I Promise I'll Protect You

**Discalimer: I do not own Weiss Kreus or any of it's character even though they are awesome and I wish I did**

Chapter 4

Manx was a sly, sly creature. She was the kind of woman whose wrath was worse then hell. Luckily she was on Weiss' side. She was the only one of the team who Aya had grudgingly admitted the encounter from his past to. It was her idea to send Aya and Ken to Europe on vacation, and send Omi and Youji to Rome. She said it was a get-away, to Omi and Youji, and that they were splitting into two groups so that there was no chance of them being discovered by any enemies. Omi and Youji were completely at the mercy of the woman's lie. In actuality it was an escape for them all. Now that Keith knew where he was Aya said that the tall man would be back. Even though he didn't know Omi and Youji yet, if he went back to the shop and saw them there he might try and use them, regardless of whether or not Aya himself was there. So the shop was closed for a few weeks while the boys split up to go on there 'vacation'.

Youji and Omi had left that morning, bound for the land of the 'Coliseum' and the lovely Roman Goddesses' (Youji's observation.). Unfortunately for Aya and Ken, there flight had been delayed and they were forced to check into a hotel nearby until the next morning. Adding to that the fact that Aya's old 'team-mates' could pop up at any minute, and the two assassins were in line for stress induced heart-attacks. Ken, not so good at masking his emotions as Aya, was sitting on a couch near the hotel front desk like it was a bed of nails.

"Sir are you sure that you don't need any help finding your room?"

Ken gave an inward sigh and adjusted the goggles on his forehead as the hotel clerk once again attempted to get Aya's attention. Or should he say Ran's attention? No matter how many times he went over it in his head, calling Aya by his real name was really weird even in thought. It made him wonder what else the red head was keeping secret; made him wonder what Aya felt he couldn't tell him.

"Let's go," The hand that gripped his shoulder was tight and forceful as it shoved Ken in the direction of the elevators of the 'Lorenz Hotel' lobby. The old-style building was designed to be calm and relaxing. Leave it to Aya to totally ignore that factor though. By the time the elevator arrived at the lobby floor Ken quite likely had a permanent implant of Aya's fingers on his shoulder, and not the kind you would touch and blush at when no one was looking. The doors slid shut behind the two Japanese men with a 'ding' and at that point Ken couldn't take it anymore and let out a tiny whimper. The look on Aya's face was like that of a man who'd just been electrically shocked as the red head let go of Ken's shoulder," Sorry!"

"Aya I know you're stressed out but let it show in other ways." Ken rubbed his shoulder stiffly," Before you pinch one of my veins shut."

"….Sorry."

Ken leaned back against the elevator wall crossing his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling," I'm not saying I'm the picture of composure right now either…but you need to calm down before you make yourself sick."

"I'm sorry Aya!"

"What," Ken turned to stare at Aya," Okay now that is a sure sign that your stressed, getting your name or alias or whatever it is mixed up with my name."

The red head shoved his hands into the pockets of his long dark coat," Sorry Ken."

Ken stared at his lover pointedly. He'd obviously done something to fluster Aya, which was hard to do as Youji often proved. Then again it wasn't really something to be proud of, as now Aya looked stressed, tired, and guilty.

Feeling guilty Ken reached out a hand to grip the red-heads shoulder gently," Aya you don't have to…"

_Click_

When the elevator suddenly went dark, and Ken heard a screeching sound as the elevator stopped, anything he'd been about to say slipped completely out of his mind and what came out instead was," Holy Crap!"

"Damn it," this angry comment came from the dark to Ken's left. From that direction also came an arm which snaked around Ken's waist and pulled him against a solid body. He knew it was Aya even before the man's familiar vanilla scent hit him. Instinctively Ken pressed closer, in some vain attempt to escape from the dark that surrounded them. Both of them held there breathes, felt there hearts pound in there chests, and broke out into cold sweats until nearly a minute later when the elevator lights came back on and the elevator started moving again. A tiny power blank out and they had been expecting Keith, Marcus, and who knew who else to pop out of the woodwork and attack.

"I think I'm going to go die now," Aya muttered dropping his head to Ken's shoulder with a sigh.

"See this is what I was talking about," Ken said rubbing the back of Aya's neck awkwardly," your so stressed that if you heard a champagne bottle pop you'd pass out…and this stress is apparently contagious."

"Shut up."

Ken rested a hand over his own panicked pounding heart. Also, the fact that Aya was embracing him registered to his panicked mind and he felt a wave of desire hit him. He blushed and hid his face in Aya's shirt. The fingers that ruffled his hair were gentle," Jeez that scared me."

The elevator doors opened with a ding and ignoring the shocked gazes of the people waiting for the elevator Aya grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him down the hall in the direction there room was in. Room 208's door was unlocked, opened, and then slammed shut.

"Aya we were supposed to keep a low profile….mmph!" Ken managed to grunt the last sound out as he was shoved up against the door and effectively pinned there by Aya's body as he was kissed senseless. By the time his mouth was released he was in desperate need of breath and something, a little more private. Aya's lips grazed over his jaw and down his neck before his tongue trailed under the collar of Ken's shirt. Ken clenched his fists in the back of Aya's long black coat and bit his lip so as not to let loose a cry that would scare the other people who might still be in the hallway.

Aya drew back and drawing a finger experimentally over Ken' face, stuck the digit in his mouth," Hmm, salty."

Ken angrily yanked on a strand of Aya's hair," Sh….shut up; it's not like you weren't sweating to!"

"Come on," Aya said grabbing Ken's hand again and dragging the dazed brunette to another door in the cheerfully decorated, cleanser smelling room.

Ken realized that they were in the bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"What's it look like Kenken," Aya muttered pulling his shirt over his head and then starting on Ken's," we're taking a shower."

"Oh," Ken said.

Good to know that the post-panic lust wave wasn't just his problem.

--------------------

Aya stared at the ceiling above his head, scowling at the design embossed in gold; it was making him dizzy. With an annoyed grumble Aya rolled onto his side and wrapped his other arm around a sleeping Ken. One of the things that annoyed him about the soccer-nut was that he could fall asleep no matter what situation he was in. It was also one of the more endearing things Aya knew about his lover. As he often did he propped his head in his hand and leaning up on his elbow stared down at his dozing bed-partner. Ken's sleeping face was peaceful, his breathing as even as the rise and fall of his chest.

He'd grabbed Ken in the elevator earlier in an attempt to protect him from what he thought would be another attack from on of his former teammates. He still intended to kill Keith the next time he saw him for putting Ken through the 'Mind-Probe', even if Ken had broken out of it. He didn't like the idea of anyone harming Ken, mentally or otherwise.

The brunette in mind shuddered a little and curled up a bit," Cold."

With a small smile Aya tugged the blankets higher over Ken's shoulder, partly to keep the brunette warm and partly to prevent himself from attacking Ken in his sleep. The brunette almost shot that idea to hell when he snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around Aya's waist. The brunette's hair was mussed and still damp from the shower, and at that moment in sleep, snuggled against Aya's side the brunette looked so innocent and helpless. Aya gritted his teeth.

'Aya always looked so innocent too.'

Pulling Ken closer Aya wrapped both arms around him and rested his chin on Ken's head.

"I won't let you get taken away from me, I don't think I could handle it."

Gently he pressed a kiss to the top of Ken's head, inhaling the brunette's familiar musky almond scent," I promise….I'll protect you from them."


	5. Hating Manx

**Disclaimer: Even though i love the characters from Weiss Kreuz they do not belong to me they belong to the awesome person who created them.**

**Special Thanks to: The very observant reader who notified me that I hadn't explained where in Europe Aya and Ken were headed. Thank you very much and to everyone else please continue to send me your reviews I love to read them!!!**

Chapter 5

"Any luck tracking him down?"

The boy stared at the cards in front of him and shook his head. The man in the shadows let out an irritated breath," Keep trying."

The boy nodded and continued to flip the tarot cards.

"You can't hide from us forever…Ran."

Ken hated Manx. Ken hated Manx with a passion. Ken hated Manx more then anything on any world at any time!

He hated her because she'd picked out his disguise.

The day earlier when Manx had given him and Aya there plane tickets to Finland, she had handed them a small suitcase that held there disguises for boarding and disembarking the plane. This morning, after a nervous night of waiting when there flight had been delayed, Ken and Aya had opened the suitcase, to find an outfit befitting a college scholar complete with a black wig and tasteful glasses for Aya and for Ken…

"A fricking dress…why do I always have to cross dress?! I'm going to kill Manx for this." Ken said crossing his arms over the upper part of a tasteful red dress complete with a small black jacket, and matching boots. Irritated he blew a strand of black hair from the long wig he'd been forced to wear, out of his eyes and sulked. He and Aya were seated outside the European airport, waiting for the shuttle to there hotel and Ken was shivering in the colder Finland climate, wishing that at the very least he could have been wearing pants instead of a 'dress' that barely inched past his mid thigh.

"Because you're smaller then I am," Aya said nonchalantly, shoving his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, even though he was just as irritated with Manx. The stupid glasses he was wearing made it near impossible to see, and as if to purposely annoy him Manx had specifically kept any black clothing out of his disguise ensemble. Also, ever since boarding the plane in Japan, he'd noticed strange men giving Ken looks that Aya did not like one bit. Though Ken did look cute, it was no reason for men to gawk at him.

As if to further Aya's bad mood, two young men sitting on another bench nearby were whispering to each other and pointedly staring at Ken. Miffed Aya put his arm around Ken's shoulders and pulled him against his side. If that hadn't turned the two men off, the clearly murderous glare Aya sent them should have.

"Finally," Ken said flopping onto the bed in the hotel room as he kicked off the high heeled boots with a sigh of happiness.

He watched as Aya tugged his own black wig off and removed the glasses that had been clearly pestering him since that morning…or yesterday morning…Ken couldn't figure out the time difference between Japan and Europe. The knock at the door had Ken sitting up but Aya was already in the entrance hall," You stay right there."

Ken blinked but stayed where he was as Aya talked to the cleaning lady who had apparently 'forgotten' to put extra towels in there room. Ken had to fight the urge to laugh as the lady gave him an angry glare over Aya's shoulder; when he remembered that he was wearing a dress and wig which made him look like a girl and that the lady probably wouldn't have glared if she'd known he was a man the laugh was extinguished mercilessly. After the lady left Aya came back with at least ten towels in his arms," If I hear another thing about forgetting to put something our room I'm going to complain to the hotel manager."

"About what?"

"Employee stupidity and harassment of the guests."

Ken could sympathize with Aya's anger. In his own fit of anger he yanked the wig of his head and pulled the dress over his head. Despite the fact that Manx had put appropriate undergarments in the suitcase with his disguise, Ken in a method of rebellion had worn soccer shorts under the dress, which he now lounged happily in, free from the demonic red creation of evil. That was when he noticed Aya pulling a jacket on.

"Where are you going," Ken sat up.

"I'm going to get us something to eat. No way in hell am I ordering room service so I can be ogled by some woman who thinks feigning forgetfulness is attractive."

"Let me get dressed and I'll come with..."

"I know what kind of food you like you don't have to come." Aya's hasty refusal made Ken blink.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, you look tired and your feet probably need a break from those boots, I'll be back in about half an hour." With that Aya was gone, shutting the door behind him. Ken blinked and stared at the door.

'What was that about, that was even weirder then yesterday…,' Ken stopped as his train of thought shifted. Now that he thought about it, Aya's actions had become stranger and stranger since that visit from Keith. Aya hadn't gotten into arguments with Youji even after he'd caught the blonde trying to stick a pocket knife in his pants pocket so Aya would have had to strip in the airport. He hadn't called Manx to yell at her about there disguises, he hadn't complained that Ken had taken to long in that bathroom in there airport; it was the only co-ed one Ken had seen in nearly two days, since he refused to go into the woman's bathroom and wind up thinking himself a pervert like Youji. Stranger still was that Aya had been treating Ken like glass since the incident with Keith. He didn't cuff him on the side of the head for joking around, he hadn't sparred with him like they usually did to exercise and keep there assassin's skills honed, heck last night in the shower he hadn't even given Ken a love-bite.

Ken blushed at the thought and shook his head to clear it out of his mind.

The other strange thing Aya was doing though was that he hadn't let Ken out of his sight or reach since the Keith incident. Heck he'd even stood in front of the stall door when Ken had gone to the aforementioned bathroom; like he'd said, it was co-ed. Though Ken felt like doing a victory holler over the fact that Aya was worried about him, he'd also noticed that the paranoia he'd witnessed in the 'Lorenz Hotel' was taking it's toll on Aya. Aya desperately needed to unwind, and Ken doubted him saying that he could take care of himself when Aya was around would be the best way to get rid of that paranoia.

The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello," he said picking it up.

"_Hey Tiger, not the best answer I've gotten, how bout 'Hi sweetie I missed you'?"_

Ken ground his teeth at the sound of Manx's voice. This was a typical greeting for her when the guys were on missions, it was her way of making sure they couldn't be tracked; however it still pissed him off.

"Sorry, how have you been?" Ken did his best to keep his tone light and cheerful.

"_Fine, Annie just wanted me to call and check up on you."_

Annie was one of the codenames Manx had for Aya, she had it in her head that a call from a girl to a guy wouldn't be suspicious so all the guys had nicknames like that, in fact Ken's happened to be Kelly; did he mention he hated Manx?

"Really, when," Ken said with honest curiosity.

"_Two minutes ago from her cell."_

Okay, now Ken was getting worried about Aya, this was taking protective instinct to a freaky level.

"_Speaking of you two cutie, I made reservations for you at a new club right down the street from where your staying called 'Wings', it's the hottest new place there you should take Annie there on a date."_

Ken nearly dropped the phone," What?"

"_Come on sweeties I saw the way she got all protective and gentle around you that time you hit your head; I haven't told Yoko and Olivia yet, I don't think they'll figure it out on there own, and I'll keep it on the D.L. but it's obvious to a woman like me that that you two have been getting all kissy faced…maybe even doing the 'Mattress Rumba'?"_

Ken slammed the phone back on the receiver.

He was blushing a furious shade of crimson, and his eyes were wide and embarrassed.

'How did Manx find these things out?!'

Ken lay down on the bed for what seemed like ten minutes clutching his head and blushing. Did Aya know that Manx knew about the two of them, would she tease them about it more then she already had, would she honestly keep it from Youji and Omi?! Ken's head was starting to hurt. Then again….Manx had actually said something helpful for once. Sitting up Ken quickly wrote down the name of the club before he forgot it.

Who knew, but maybe this 'Wings' place was just the right setting for Aya to calm down.


End file.
